1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a syringe assembly adapted for delivery of a fluid and/or collection of a fluid. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a syringe assembly in which the plunger rod and the syringe barrel may be placed in a packaging member in a manner that allows for reduced storage space of the syringe assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Syringe assemblies, and in particular hypodermic syringes, are well known in the medical field for dispensing fluids, such as medications. A conventional syringe typically includes a syringe barrel with an opening at one end and a plunger mechanism disposed through the opposite end. The plunger mechanism typically includes a plunger rod extending through the barrel, with a plunger head or stopper disposed at the end of the plunger rod within the syringe barrel, and with a finger flange at the other end of the plunger rod extending out of the syringe barrel. In use, the plunger rod is retracted through the syringe barrel to aspirate or fill the syringe barrel with a fluid, such as a medication, with the plunger rod extending out from the rear end of the syringe barrel. For delivery of the medication to a patient, the opening of the syringe barrel is adapted for fluid communication with a patient, such as through a hypodermic needle fitted at the front end of the syringe barrel or through a luer-type fitting extending from the syringe barrel for attachment with a fluid line of a patient. Upon the user applying a force to depress the plunger rod and stopper through the syringe barrel towards the front end of the syringe barrel, the contents of the syringe are thereby forced out of the syringe barrel through the opening at the front end for delivery to the patient. Such an operation is well known in the medical field, and medical practitioners have become well accustomed to the use of such common fluid delivery procedures through standard syringes.
Conventional syringes are well known in the medical field to be used in connection with a vial of a medication, where the user collects or draws the fluid into the syringe immediately prior to injection and delivery of the fluid to the patient. Commonly, hypodermic syringes may be packaged as “pre-filled” devices, wherein the syringe is pre-filled with medication prior to being packaged and delivered to the patient. In this manner, the need for the user to fill the device prior to injection is eliminated, thereby saving time and maintaining consistent volumes for delivery.
However, packaging of such pre-filled syringes tends to be bulky and difficult to ship and store. A pre-filled syringe is typically packaged with the opening at the front end of the barrel including a cap thereover and with the plunger rod retracted out of the back end of the syringe barrel, with the fluid pre-filled within the syringe barrel. Such packaging creates an elongated package that can be awkward for shipping and storage.
Pre-filled syringes and pre-filled metered dose syringes are often filled with fluids, such as a medication, at a production facility, packaged, and then shipped to a medical facility. Once at the facility, these syringes are often placed in controlled storage and/or locked cabinets to reduce theft of the syringes themselves and/or of the contents of these syringes. The space within these controlled storage locations is often limited, thus there is a need for a syringe assembly that has a smaller packaging footprint to reduce the amount of storage space required for containing the syringe.